This invention relates to packages, and more particularly to packages which are useful for display and for storage and reuse of the article being packaged.
Many present-day articles of manufacture for individual consumer use are individually packaged in socalled blister-type packages which are convenient for merchandising to the consumer. Such packages usually include a rigid or semirigid backing piece on which the item to be sold is placed; and the item is then held loosely in place on the card by attaching a clear semirigid, raised plastic cover which encloses the item and conforms generally to the shape of the item being packaged.
In blister packages of this type, the semirigid clear transparent cover or enclosure is usually sealed to the backing piece by a flange which extends beyond the raised transparent cover portion.
Other blister packages are provided for pharmaceutical and/or cosmetic items in solid, semisolid, or liquid form, designed either for one-time use or as a reusable package. These packages, in general structurally resemble the improved package of the present invention in that the rigid preformed transparent plastic portion of the package is sealed along its flanged edges to a flexible sheet comprising a foil-backed plastic material, as for example a laminated mylar foil. However, there is usually no positive method of reclosing such packages that avoids spillage of liquid contents.